


Im a landlord with a bunch of weird peeple livng in my apartment.

by Rainydayhuh



Category: jojo's bizzare adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caesar is 23 in this, Joseph is a cute boyfriend, M/M, caesar is getting bullied, sleepover, wamuu is a bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydayhuh/pseuds/Rainydayhuh
Summary: “ first Jojo as the landlord I can't just beat my tenants up and second apparently he’s just a child,” Caesar said leaning on the door frame.“A CHILD HA WELL CALL ME JONATHAN AND PUT A PICKLE IN MY DICK HOLE IF HE’S A CHILD THEN I'M A JAPANESE MAN’S GRANDFATHER” Joseph...god why am I dating him,” Caesar thought.





	Im a landlord with a bunch of weird peeple livng in my apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Jojo fanfiction which first started out as a joke! Now, this is a one-shot but if enough people ask for more ill fuckin write more cuz I have lots of ideas. Especially about how Joseph and caeser starting dating! Now for some background for you, Caesar 23 old man who owns an apartment building who's getting bullied by a 10-year-old wamuu but wammu looks like a full grown man? Look I don't know what's going on but this happened. After your done, you should tell me if I should continue.....I mean even if no one asks imma probably do it.

A few months ago some new tenants moved into apt 104 and they were, to say the least...a built couple with two children or at least that's what the paperwork said. But all he saw were four ‘ 6-foot men with the passion to work out.  Every morning when they went on a jog they would yell out “ It’s all for the (jewel?) now I don't know if they mean Jewell or juull??? But that's the least of my problems… their supposed child wamuu is terrorizing me. Let me tell you about a time when I had Joseph come over as I was hosting our weekly sleepover. I guess he saw when Joseph was leaving the next morning.That morning as Joseph left he gave caesar a quick kiss as he was running late. Wamui then proceed to put his fist through the window and say “ That’s Gay!” wamu then ran off.  Joseph's first thought was ‘I should kill this man” But I caesar zeppeli couldn't allow my dumb boyfriend to go to jail. 

“What the fuck was that guys deal? I- no! We should go beat his ass!” 

“ first jojo as the landlord i can't just beat my tenants up and second apparently he’s just a child” caesar said leaning on the door frame.

“A CHILD HA WELL CALL ME JONATHAN AND PUT A PICKLE IN MY DICK HOLE IF HE’S A CHILD THEN I'M A JAPANESE MAN’S GRANDFATHER” Joseph...god why am I dating him,” caesar thought 

“Go to work jojo,” he said kissing him one last time and closing the door on him.

That wasn't the only time this kind of thing happen one day caesar went out to pick up food I mean feeding two full men who never seem to get full is expensive.`He got out of his car and walked to the gate needing to pull out his keys he tried to carry all the stuff with one hand but he ended up dropping his keys

“fuck i should have forced jojo to come with me but nooo i just had to fall for his stupid puppy face.” Right as he was going to pick up his keys someone had already done so. It was wamu and caesar was not happy about that but he's a polite man so…..

“Thank you wa-”. Wamu looked at caesar with a smirk then looked down at the keys and through them into the trash that was like 30 feet from where they were! Wamu just laughed and walked away. He just called joseph and had him open the gate for him. He never got his keys back.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it's hella short on purpose, its a demo should I release the full thing? will it change this fandom in ways it never has? Will this pickle really fit in my dickhole? WIll joseph stop being a baby and propose to caesar? WIll caesar get his revenge? And will acdc and karas ever find out?


End file.
